


The Death of Icarus

by cavale



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Gen, Prequel, inter-war
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: 「不是我，我哥才是飛行員，他是駕駛颶風式戰鬥機的。在開戰後三週殉職。」面對 Collins 的疑惑，Peter 答道。
Kudos: 4





	The Death of Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> Mr. Dawson & his dead son。  
> OFC/OMC 有，親情向，prequel。可以將整篇視作原創。

韋茅斯 (Weymouth) 的生活離不開船和海。

船主和海員聚在俱樂部裡閒話航行，婦人和魚販在市集上談論漁獲，孩童從小繞著船舶玩耍，將拆箱卸下的木板跨架在兩條船間，作為簡易的棧道。有時他們不依靠木板，全憑膽量，騰空跳過船隻的間隙，比賽誰能彈躍最遠的距離，一旦落水數回，吞了幾口死鹹的海水進肚裡，再旱的鴨子也能學會划水。

等到年紀稍大一點，不論男女，韋茅斯人至少都會打兩種繩結──八字結能夠捆好貨箱，稱人結可以懸吊物品。有些經驗老到的水手甚至認為，打對繩結比學會開船重要，這項絕活說不定哪天可以保人一命。

真要說起來，韋茅斯人平時的消遣沒什麼特別，多是埋怨不佳的海象。尤其當海面上霧濛濛一片，船隻開不出港，只能繫在碼頭吹海風，耽擱了捕魚的時機，再加上戰事接連，油料的價格因而飆漲，出海的日子跟著減少，他們為此大發牢騷，一併咒罵。可說歸說，人們就像時常踞在港口邊的海鳥，驅趕只是虛應了事，散開後不久又回歸原位，他們總離不開海，甩不開挾著魚腥味的鹹風，沿海有多少個小鎮，他們寧可待在韋茅斯老死，並以當地居民的身分自豪。

道森家即是土生土長的韋茅斯人，家中主要的營生卻跟出海無關，倒是做些陸運買賣。

曾跑過船的祖父喊說海上工作太過辛苦，一回到岸上，便鐵了心不幹漁夫，用一整年的工資買了台百福 (Bedford)，負責將醃魚往多爾切斯特 (Dorchester) 送去，雖沒有討海賺得多，至少血汗錢得來安穩。豈料安逸久了，韋茅斯人血液裡的本能蕩漾，祖父不免懷念起年輕時的海上生活，待貨運的生意底定，又拿手頭的閒錢收購一艘斜杠帆駁船，船名取作月光石號。他怕妻子責難，嘴裡總說是開著玩的，消遣居多。

後來遇上一遭風浪，把停泊在碼頭裡的船全堆疊在一起，面目全非，得要動員整個小鎮善後，拆解壞得嚴重的船體，才能清空港埠。

祖父的駁船沒能保住，倒是月光石號的名字傳了下來，讓新買了艘蒸汽小艇的老道森繼續沿用，等到道森先生從皇家海軍的前線退伍，準備與等他歸來的瑪莉安結婚，老道森特地跑一趟交通局辦妥手續，將船的所有權轉移至他手上，月光石號成了新婚的賀禮——是啊，韋茅斯的船和海，將來他的兩個孩子，狄倫跟彼得，理當接下道森家族的傳統，擁有自己的月光石，並傳承給未來的子子孫孫，船隻一多，還能仿效鄰居萊托勒一家組織自己的小船隊。道森先生在登上甲板的第一天如是盤算道，他往船艉插上一面藍底、繡著米字的公務旗，隨時應允海軍的徵用。

本該是這樣的，沒有新鮮事、永遠不變的韋茅斯。直到道森家裡出了一位飛行員。

/

例行出港巡了一趟，返航的道森先生悉心將月光石號靠向停泊區，等到距離夠近，他切去引擎動力，拾起甲板上的纜索往繫繩的矮墩一套，靈活地環了個八字形，使勁一拽，讓船舷在擺盪間貼近港岸。待船身輕碰棧道，他拄繩一端，從船身跨跳到岸上，再彎身結實綁好船隻。

此舉驚擾到停棲在撈網上的海鷗，那鳥振翅一拍，悠然掠過泛著綠光的暗藍海面。道森先生停下手裡的活，順著海鷗滑翔的軌跡望去，那像是一架嶄新出廠的單翼飛機，眨眼間便飛得老遠，直直探向海天那模糊的邊際。

道森先生還記得那天，一九二七年的五月二十日，他跟狄倫曾守在廣播前整整一天，就是為了聽查爾斯．林白飛越大西洋，挑戰全程不著陸的實況。播報員正說道林白為了減量負重，僅輕裝上陣，捨棄後備的降落傘和領航員的指引，只仰賴儀表板、羅盤以及個人經驗，主持人還強調這是個一旦失敗即沒有退路的險境，靜不下心的狄倫在家裡翻箱倒櫃，這裡拉開抽屜，那裡撬開鎖頭，最後不知從哪翻出連他都不記得擁有的世界航海圖，皺歸皺，保存尚為良好，紙面上沒有蟲蛀的破洞。

狄倫抓起筆和尺，專心趴在地圖上研究起飛行路線，推算從紐約飛到巴黎的可能航線，鼓搗了好一陣，眼底難掩興奮，向他宣佈：聖路易斯精神號會飛過韋茅斯上空。

  
  


道森先生收回視線，踩著棧道朝鎮上走去。

他一手拎著保溫壺，空著的手朝不遠處修補漁網的班特利揮了揮，像他們那麼早來到泊船處的人現下不多了，青年受徵召上了戰場，留在韋茅斯的不是像他們這種傷殘老兵，就是像彼得那樣得再等個幾年才能上前線的男孩，搬運漁獲、修繕破損這類重活回歸老韋茅斯人身上，扛不住吃不消，閒置在港口的船自然越來越多。

「不出航嗎，韋伯？難得今天海上沒什麼浪，放下手裡的事吧，開船去轉一圈也挺好。」

道森先生一屁股坐上班特利留給自己的座位，儘管那只是一頂倒扣的籮筐，上頭鋪了薄薄一層手織茶巾，稱不上舒適，但至少可以歇個腿。他把保溫壺的杯蓋擱在板條箱上，斟滿一杯熱茶，往班特利的方向推了推，見男人搖搖頭謝絕好意，道森先生便自己喝了。

他們安靜地眺望海面上的粼粼波光，旭日灑落的爍亮如星芒。多麼適宜出海的好日子，道森先生心想，還有什麼糟糕破事能發生呢。

他正要再倒一杯茶時，瞥見班特利手裡絞著結團的漁網，糾纏成那樣大概是沒得救了，打結的部分全都要割掉。道森先生嘆氣道：「說吧，韋伯。」

遭看穿心思的班特利擱下手邊事，握實的拳頭按在褲面上，似乎抵抗著他將要傳達的訊息，頻頻搖晃那白絲參半的亂髮。道森先生暗忖自己不過五十出頭，韋伯還比他年輕幾歲，卻蒼老得多。他幾乎想不起來戰爭前韋伯是怎麼個快活的小夥子，現在鎮上的孩子都偷偷喊韋伯是哭鼻子班特利——男人總是頂著擤到破皮的紅糟鼻，一年四季皆是如此，偶爾是酗酒，有時是過敏，通常則是另有原因。

再調皮的搗蛋鬼也不敢當面那麼喊班特利，在韋茅斯，沒有人不知道班特利的父兄全葬身在海峽的另一端。

「我看到一輛黑色的希爾曼 (Hillman) 停在你家門口，下來兩個軍官。」

班特利開口，帶著鼻音的低嗓極其模糊，但道森先生還是聽清了關鍵字。

噢。道森先生握緊手中的杯子，杯裡的茶水濺濕了褲頭，溫涼緊貼他的腿面，明明沒有起風，他卻忽然一陣冷。

/

謝過班特利那番「如果有需要，你知道我在哪」的安慰，話別後，道森先生沿石磚道來到交匯的市集廣場，他在返家的岔口前猶豫了陣，拐個彎，讓腳把自己帶向通往山坡的小徑。

土丘並不陡峭，地勢稍高於週遭的原野，爬上巔頂，可以將整個韋茅斯港的景致盡收眼底，鎮上的孩子常佔據此處作為遊樂場，如今歐陸的消息像是烏雲般籠罩在不列顛上空，放學後在外逗留的身影少了許多。

道森先生沿路上行，兩側的屋舍逐漸朝身後退去，低矮的狗薔薇和黑刺李夾道迎接他，淡粉花瓣揮手似地在空中搖曳，頹圯籬笆上的懸鉤子結滿了黑莓。他望見不遠的草叢間躺著一顆洩氣皮球，像是狄倫跟彼得小時候常玩的款式，道森先生別過臉，加緊了腳步。

/

他們到頭來還是沒看到林白的飛機。

狄倫托腮趴在窗台邊等待，即便喊他吃晚飯，他視線也未離開過窗外轉暗的天空，硬是撐著眼皮等到快九點，非要等到瑪莉安趕他刷牙，叨唸同房的彼得早已熟睡，狄倫才心不甘情不願回床上，闔眼前還要他們答應一聽到引擎聲就喊他起來。

道森夫婦當然沒那麼做，只在隔天拿了早報的頭版給兒子看，上面刊載林白途經普里茅斯 (Plymouth)，約莫在十點多降落巴黎的勒布爾熱機場 (Aéroport Paris-Le Bourget)，受到民眾的熱烈歡迎。狄倫癟著嘴，多少是氣惱林白沒飛越韋茅斯，卻還是剪下報載笑臉迎人的照片帶到學校去。

道森先生原本以為狄倫只是一時的狂熱，很快會煙消雲散，哪個孩子不愛飛行員呢，喜歡偶爾摺摺紙飛機，跟同年級男孩比高遠的遊戲沒什麼不妥，只要狄倫仍樂意到月光石號上幫忙，學習如何掌舵行船，閒暇之餘的興趣沒什麼好干涉的，他們父子倆還可以攜上彼得一起出航，在附近平靜的水域繞一繞。

林白抱走奧特洛獎 (Orteig Prize) 的隔年，愛蜜莉亞・艾爾哈特在正副駕駛的伴飛下橫越大西洋，破紀錄只花了二十一個小時就從美國東岸抵達威爾士，狄倫自然沒漏掉這則消息。

摺紙飛機已然滿足不了狄倫膨脹的崇拜，他利用廢棄的木條箱在工藝課做了模型，還請瑪莉安調了顏料，煞有介事為機身上了漆，命名為艾爾哈特。

完工後狄倫獻寶似地在他面前展示，道森先生的視線自報緣上掠過，停在模型上不到半分鐘，他沒有敷衍，也沒有特別留心，僅是附和瑪莉安的稱許，誇讚了兒子優秀的手工藝幾句。

狄倫的飛行夢在三一年暑假時達到巔峰。準備升上十一年級的他花了大半時間跟死黨鬼混，送貨跑腿的工作一週只肯挑幾天做，待在海上的時間也沒以前那麼長，月光石號上只可見到彼得在道森先生身後跟進跟出。

為此，他還跟晚歸的兒子吵了幾回，狄倫不肯交代行蹤，僅辯解是跟朋友出遊，瑪莉安知道其中有個男孩學期中要轉去寄宿學校，連忙出聲緩頰，但家裡的氣氛仍鬧得很僵，父子好幾日不講一句話。

道森先生摸不清狄倫在背地裡瞎忙什麼，更沒興趣知道，家裡只有他像個負責任的男人壓抑怒氣，埋頭認真幹活，彼得或許可以算上一筆，但他畢竟還小，沒有狄倫那麼能幹，一想到大兒子的臭脾氣，他又禁不住在卸貨時把木箱撞得嘎嘎作響，險些賠了裡頭的漁獲。

等道森先生得知一切古怪背後的真相，已經是他聽到狄倫從樹上摔下來後的事了。

/

當時的他就爬著現在腳下的這道坡，氣喘吁吁，卻不敢停下來歇息。

那天道森先生的前腳才剛跨進市集，就接到出事的通報，要他快去現場。一開始他以為是孩子間過頭的打鬧，多人掛彩，沿路上陸續有人從山丘那頭跑下來，帶來更新的消息，他拼湊大家前後的說詞，恍然明白出事的只有一人，是他家的狄倫。

早一步到場的熟面孔漁夫替他指了方向，要他越過丘頂那棵大夏櫟樹後再往下走，他張開嘴，本該過問狄倫現在的狀況如何，鄰人卻推著道森先生的後背，催促他別停留，還叫前方湊熱鬧的圍觀者讓道給他。

當人群中的班特利伸手拉住他胳膊，著實嚇了道森先生一跳，還以為吸著紅鼻子的班特利是要通報什麼噩耗，失神聽了幾句話，才意會到好韋伯要他別緊張，狄倫只是小骨折而已，他這就下山去叫擔架床抬上來。

道森先生終於走到那棵同樣的樹下，手搭著樹幹，穩住開始發痠的膝蓋，粗糙樹皮抵著掌心，就像滿面皺紋的老人家，睿智而沉靜，比起當時的壯年力盛，年歲已為他臉龐多添幾道樹皮般的刻痕，可面色慘白的狄倫仰臥在茂草裡情景，依舊如昨日清晰——地上散落著自製滑翔翼的殘骸，扯裂的被單上寫著鮮紅的皇家空軍縮寫，與狄倫同行的死黨在他失去意識的兒子身邊圍成一圈，抬頭無措地望向他。狄倫的左小腿看起來不太自然，理應筆直的腿骨錯了位，他戰場上看多了，不幸中的大幸是沒有骨頭穿出、沒有止不住的血流——那熟悉的恐懼落到道森先生的胃裡，冰涼如刃，光是想像狄倫一躍而下的模樣都讓他心頭一凜。

那次意外讓狄倫住院三天，待醫生進一步確認沒摔著腦袋便遣人回家，道森先生開著載貨的卡車接他出院，攙扶著左腿打石膏、右脇下夾拐杖的兒子，維持一步一停的節奏，他聽出狄倫在跨上載物平台時吃痛地吸了口氣。

可道森先生沒有要安慰這闖禍兔崽子的意思。他將拐杖平擺在狄倫身側，俐落鏈好車後板，坐入駕駛座且發動引擎，他朝後照鏡投了一瞥，看狄倫瑟瑟縮在麻布袋旁邊的可憐樣，他只求兒子能從飛行的白日夢裡痛醒過來。

瑪莉安一臂攬著彼得在家門前守候，道森先生的車才停妥，她立刻上前解開門板，半拖半拉將還沒能下車的狄倫擁入懷裡，拐杖遺忘在旁，那孩子頭埋進瑪莉安的肩窩即是一陣抽泣，隻手環著母親溫暖的擁抱，另一手按著緊抱他腰際的彼得。

遲些下車的道森先生見狀，正要發難，紅著眼圈的瑪莉安旋即瞪了他一記，低聲喝道：「你還要他怎麼做，他才十五歲。」

拆掉石膏後，狄倫一路平平淡淡捱到中學畢業，再沒嘗試過飛行實驗，儘管他對知名的駕駛員仍感興趣，卻不再那般癡迷，兒時手作的模型跟剪報也蒙上薄薄一層灰，彷彿那樁意外從未發生過。

隨著目前局勢的升溫 ， 前線補給的需求大增，不列顛什麼時候會向納粹宣戰已是街坊熱議的話題，道森先生認為是時候該讓狄倫加入家族事業，像他從老道森手裡接過的責任一樣，只要略懂算術跟記帳的皮毛，帶在身邊學個幾年，兒子就會是可靠的接班人。

道森先生原本打算在晚餐提起這檔事，正當他揣著滿懷思慮踏進家門，卻發現早一步返家的狄倫在門廊上擁著瑪莉安。他不記得兒子什麼時候長那麼高了，以前都是瑪莉安手伸到脇下撈起的小男孩，現在拔高的身形看起來就像個陌生男人，擁抱瑪莉安還要微微彎下身，絲毫不介懷沾到母親前襟上的麵粉。

聽到關門聲的狄倫轉過身，喊了他一聲爸，揮舞手中拆開的信箋，笑得開懷，狄倫第一次在他的指導下學會摺紙飛機，抓著機翼到處蹦跳也是這個模樣。

他還來不及問什麼事那麼開心，藏不住喜悅的狄倫搶走話鋒，說自己錄取了空軍的志願後備隊。

/

鎮上不少青年一畢業就申請了入伍，也幾乎同時收到錄取通知書。韋茅斯人深諳水性，絕大多數人和祖父輩的選擇一致，加入皇家海軍再自然不過，另有些人投了開缺更多的遠征軍部隊。全鎮上下只有狄倫．道森加入空軍。

這使得道森先生收到許多好奇心比祝福更重的道賀，還記得三年前那場意外的鎮民，聚在酒館裡吹噓：「我早知道那點小傷算不了什麼，道森家遲早會出韋茅斯第一位飛行員。」

當晚坐在特留桌的是幾個在韋茅斯－波特蘭自治委員會裡任職的傢伙，他們聽聞青年從軍踴躍，在三杯琴酒下肚後，就順便把歡送會的事宜敲定了。隔天，宿醉的委員起了個大早，撈起寫得潦草的餐巾，要辦事員將上頭的字謄打出來，再到佈告欄張貼消息，還不到正午，消息傳遍了整座小鎮，街坊自發的動員起來。

歪倚在俱樂部門框旁的船員打趣道，上一回如此熱鬧是前次大戰的徵兵了。

鎮民把租借到的大廳堂佈置一番，以長桌圈出中央的舞池，點綴彩帶、成疊的賓果卡跟少不了的潘趣酒，儘管家家戶戶的食物只夠溫飽，兒子被徵招的婦女還是想辦法生出蛋糕跟肉派，很有聖誕節的況味。

歡送會的準備期間，全鎮唯有道森先生繃著臉，他本不打算出席，非要瑪莉安苦勸多次，才肯在最後一刻換上正裝跟費多拉帽。

自從得知錄取的事，他再也沒跟狄倫說上一句，處在同一個屋簷下，工作照常，從揀選漁獲、喊價成交到載貨去賣，若非必要他絕不開口，無聲抗議狄倫的莽撞。繼承道森家脾性的狄倫也用相同態度回敬，偶爾透過彼得傳口信，於是餐桌上只剩瑪莉安跟彼得佯裝輕快的交談聲，目光卻不斷在父子間游移。

一敞開禮堂的大門，相熟的船東先往道森夫婦手裡塞了酒杯，要他們加入人群，別杵在門口，不然多沒趣。

瑪莉安張望一陣，終於和不遠處端著醃魚三明治的彼得對上眼，道森先生認出站在彼得身邊的是從小看到大的喬治．米爾斯，跟彼得差不多歲數的朋友，深髮男孩有禮喊著「道森太太、道森先生」，招了招高舉的手，示意他們過來，瑪莉安便拽著道森先生的手前去，沿路時不時和攔下他們的老面孔連碰了好幾次杯，才終於走到位在舞池邊上的四人桌。

現場演奏的樂隊嘹亮，韋茅斯的男孩們全穿上最好的成年禮西裝，鼓起勇氣邀會計學校的女孩共舞，熱烈的氣氛感染了道森先生。 _ 一二三，前進，一二三，跳舞 _ 。他瞥見狄倫頎長的身影在舞池裡搖擺，挽著的女伴是鄰居萊托勒家的么妹，對望的眼神熱切，好似舞池淨空只留了兩人獨舞。

或許是因為喝了點酒，他憶起當年和瑪莉安約會的情景，不禁回握掌中妻子的手。她身上是許久未穿的嫩綠洋裝，布料點綴著白色碎花，自己重改過腰身和墊肩的版型，款式沒年輕人流行的那麼時髦，但永遠是那位擁著他旋轉，過膝裙擺隨舞步飛揚的女子。

道森先生不記得狄倫有跟誰搭上線過，就跟他不了解狄倫怎麼會去空軍一樣，他不明白曾幾何時兒子推開了他。 _ 一二三，前進，一二三，開火 _ 。他也不知道自己什麼時候推開了狄倫。 _ 一二三，前進，一二三，不要停下來 _ ——

盯著舞池的瑪莉安轉過頭來，望了他好一會兒，眼周浮出細微的摺子。她打發彼得去拿點心，趁旁人不注意時，用手絹替他抹了抹眼角。

道森先生提前在八點半離開會場，他叫瑪莉安別壞了興，留下彼得陪她便隻身回家，將滿室的鬧騰關在門後。

禮堂外的街道清冷，遠方傳來一波波的海潮聲，應和著石磚道上的跫音，格外的孤獨。到家後道森先生更下冷汗浸濕的襯衫，簡單梳洗，快快鑽入被毯。一闔上眼，彈藥即在他的眼皮底下炸開，連翻了好幾次身，睡得不甚安穩。

說不清過了多久，隱約間，他感覺到晚歸的瑪莉安爬上床，帶酒氣的溫熱從背後靠向他，道森先生側過頭，試圖看清整張臉埋進他頸窩的妻子。她咕噥一聲吵醒你了嗎。

「狄倫還沒回來？」他啞著嗓子問。  
瑪莉安伸手捋過他跑位的被子，說：「晚點吧，親愛的。他會回來的。」

聽進這句安慰，讓道森先生所有的失衡復歸，他緩緩墜入睡眠，這回不再是關於戰地的噩夢。

/

丘頂上的海風強勁，道森先生手扶櫟樹，穩住快將站不住的身子，背抵著樹幹徐徐下滑，坐朝大海，他自高處往崖下望去，唯有碧藍無盡地延伸，隔開他與其餘的世界。明知道人在韋茅斯是看不見彼端的法國，道森先生的視線仍轉向東方，想像幾架狀似黑點的戰鬥機穿雲而出，毫髮無傷地返回沃姆威爾 (Warmwell)基地。

狄倫在歡送會隔天的一早離家，由彼得送行，一路送到火車站，他們只清楚學員的報到地在白金漢郡的霍爾頓 (Halton)，其餘的訊息皆是透過狄倫寄回家的信拼湊而得。收到信時，瑪莉安總是不顧他消極的抵抗，要求彼得大聲朗讀信中的字句，直到唸到「替我向爸媽問候」才停下。

起先每兩週收到一封來信，隨著四個月後狄倫晉升到第一階課程，回覆的頻率逐漸遞減，瑪莉安把拆封的信依日期整齊疊放，保存在壁爐上的木匣裡。

道森先生耐不住等待的時日，會趁瑪莉安外出的空檔，悄悄取出狄倫的手跡重閱，常常一看就是半個小時。信裡的訓練過程寫得詳實，許多半途冒出的專有名詞，有次他終於看懂林克並不是狄倫的同梯弟兄，指的是操練學員的地面訓練機，用兒子的話來說是把人丟進滾桶裡翻攪，同時要配合教官的指示行動。

等道森先生從信裡抬起頭，瑪莉安早不知道佇在門旁看著他多久，臉上一抹了然的淺笑，見他慌亂把信紙塞回封套，才提著菜籃進廚房裡去。

考過聯隊資格的那回，狄倫寄了兩張照片，其中一張是和幾位同袍的合照，背面還按每個人的位置標註著名字；另一張半身的軍官照則被瑪莉安裱進相框，立在信匣的旁邊，道森先生一走進起居室，即會和照片裡的男人對上眼。

他打量那抿成一線的唇，角度微側的身，大盤帽和制服左襟皆繡有代表空軍的展翅，任何一位軍人看上去都是這樣，讓道森先生不禁對男人低問你是我的狄倫嗎，但照片始終不語。

林白的名字再度躍上各家報紙，已經是他接受了納粹空軍總司令戈林的授勳，並且拒絕歸還而引發譁然，道森先生得知消息，第一時間想到的卻是狄倫，當年如此崇拜飛行員的男孩，如今看到昔日的英雄折翅，心肯定是和猶太店舖外的櫥窗玻璃一樣破碎吧。

他要彼得附了這則新聞的剪報在信裡，卻遲遲沒等到狄倫的回音。那年的冬季格外難熬，道森家鎮日懸著心收聽廣播，播報員語調比北方的落雪還冷，一句帶過不列顛的飛機已經啟程法國，支援未來一切可預期的交戰。

他在春天將盡等到狄倫久違的來信，筆跡凌亂，似乎是抓緊時間潦草撇下，提到時間和地點的文字被透不了光的黑墨槓掉，只剩下他們颶風戰鬥機是怎麼還擊梅塞施密特的進犯，信末狄倫突兀地寫了句「約翰死了」，好似還有什麼想說，卻就此作罷。道森先生回過頭去翻信匣裡的合照，一一核對名字與臉孔，最後發現約翰是照片裡與狄倫搭肩，對鏡頭露齒大笑的青年，不過稍長狄倫幾歲。

/

一陣烈風自海上捲來，刮得樹梢沙沙作響，也讓道森先生冷到直打哆嗦，他拉攏領口，縮瑟在毛背心裡，整個人僵在原地。他憶起這個熟悉的感覺是發生在狄倫離家那一天。

那天受到前一晚歡送會的影響，他罕見起得遲，坐入餐桌時狄倫理好的行李已經擺在腳邊，不多，一只舊皮箱和束口布袋，廚房那頭傳來瑪莉安的叮嚀，儘管狄倫推辭不要再多塞餅乾給他。

不一會兒，道森先生聽得動靜，趕緊將整張臉藏在《多塞特回聲》後面，僅視線掠過紙緣上方，看著狄倫步出廚房，把早餐茶跟水煮蛋端上桌，他後梳油頭，身上的襯衫整齊扎進吊帶工作褲裡，跟尋常的早晨並無二致。  
等彼得跟瑪莉安加入餐桌，道森先生清清喉嚨，領了禱詞，沒有外加的祝福。齊聲阿們後，他們在沉默裡用完早餐。

家裡的掛鐘敲到第八聲時，最受不了道別場面的彼得先一步走出門外，說他到外面透透氣。狄倫則是緩慢退開椅子，拾起腳邊的行囊，瑪莉安跟著站起身，按著彎低身子的狄倫，往他額角吻了一下，再緊緊一抱，在他耳邊叮嚀要多吃飯，像她以往送兩兄弟上學前常做的那樣。

道森先生說不出話，凝在座椅上，攢緊手裡的報紙，假裝繼續讀著糊成一團的文字。他感覺到狄倫走近。

「我走了。」

那孩子止住腳步，溫熱的掌按上他左肩，輕揉的力道不重，停了好一陣才抬起手。

/

樹下的道森先生趕緊伸手，欲按住那離去的溫熱，什麼也沒撈著，他僅從肩頭摸下一片掉落的樹葉，顏色依舊青綠，卻由葉尖開始轉黃，形狀似掌。


End file.
